Helados Siempre armando parejas
by Ame Burst
Summary: 6918; MukuroxHibari Un simple y corto Oneshot de está pareja


_**Pequeña Denise, vos que me queres -odias- tanto, y amas -odias- Tanto como escribo~ Tanto que la alagas -te quejas! D:- ; Te dedico esté fic 6918; Y si, sin lemmon, porque sé que no te gusta~. Bien, y si no me decís que es tan genialoso como Mukuro(?) te voy a hacer pagar las consecuencias owó**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Akira Amano (Si me perteneciera, lo haría Yaoi ;w;)**_

_=w=w=w=_

_Un caluroso día de verano, hacía tanto calor como para que el autonombrado 'carnívoro' decidiera comprarse un helado; Si, como se lee, un helado._

_-Hm...-El azabache soltó un suspiro- Maldito verano. -siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda-  
El empleado le sonrío: -Hibari-san, que desea comprar hoy?  
-Un helado.-dijo el mayor, con un frío tono de voz-_

_-Un helado? Eso es raro en usted.-El azabache ignoro el comentario, mientras el empleado sacaba un helado y se lo daba- Será gratis, cortesía del lugar -volvió a sonreír, sin notar que el azabache ya se había ido del lugar-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El peli-negro se sienta en una banca, en la plaza, mientras le saca el papel al helado y lo introduce en su boca, dejando que se derrita.

-Oya, oya~ -Inmediatamente el prefecto miró al peliazul, sacando el helado de donde estaba

-Qué quieres? -Dijo de mala manera mirandolo de la misma forma-

-Solo pasaba por aquí~ ¿Es muy extraño eso~? -El azabache asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a concentrarse en su helado, lo cuál hizo que el otro riéra un poco- Prefieres más a un helado que hablar conmigo~?  
El '_carnívoro_' se limitó a suspirar y levantarse, llendose por el lado contrario por el que el '_herbívoro_' de pelo azul había venido...

Pero para su mayor sorpresa, el de los ojos bicolores, los abrazo por detras, de una forma algo... Malpensable a los ojos del resto

-Qué crees que-!? - El azabache fue silenciado por un beso del peliazul, cosa que lo dejo perplejo, lo cuál hizo que se sonrojara e inmediatamente lo alejara de él-

-Kufufu~ -rió el mayor- Parece que te sonrojaste, eh~?

El más bajo se sorprendió, llegando a sonrojarse un poco más, aunque claro, saca una de sus famosas tonfas y la coloca debajo del mentón del mayor:- Vuelve a hacer algo como eso, y te aseguro que no sobreviviras  
A lo cuál, el mayor solo rió un poco más y suavemente saco la tonfa de donde se encontraba, tomando el mentón del más bajo con una de sus manos

-Y si quiero volver a hacerlo~? Me '_morderas hasta la muerte_'~? -le da otro beso, está vez, siendo más tierno que la vez anterior, el cuál, para sorpresa del peliazul, fue correspondido-

Luego de varios minutos, se separaron, por falta de aire.

_Estúpido oxígeno_ Pensó el más jóven, sin darse cuénta de que su pensamiento había coincidido con el de él más alto, el que, además de pensar eso, se había quedado observando al azabache, el cuál al notar la mirada del de ojos bicolor, se sonroja un poco más y suspira;

-Qué? -dijo intentando ser frío, aunque dejando demostrar la vergüenza que sentía-

-Correspondiste~ -Mukuro le dedicó una gran sonrisa- No era que si lo volvía a hacer no sobreviviria~?  
-Tch -susurra para él- ...Hasta un herbívoro puede ser carnívoro si sabe de dónde atacar...

El peliazul sonrió al escuchar eso

-Me consideras un _carnívoro_~?-dijo el mayor empleando lor términos del otro

-No.-murmuró inmediatamente- Pero... Eres un herbívoro que intenta dejar de serlo, y eso... Es algo para admirar.

El de mayor edad le dio otro beso, sin importarle que en ese mismo instante,muchas personas se los hayan quedado mirando; Pero claro, al azabache no se le escapo ese detalle

-Idiota! No hagas eso! -suspira algo irritado y luego susurra- Al menos espera a que no haya tanta gente mirandonos...

-Kufufu~ -el peliazul rió un poco y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el pelinegro- Sabes~? Me gustas~  
Para sorpresa del mayor, el más bajo rió un poco y luego susurro: -Quizás, seas interesante para ser tan solo un herbívoro~

=w=w=w=

_**Si, es corto, feo y eso(?). Pero primero, a vos, Den, no te gusta leer cosas largas =-=. Segundo, no me dejaste ponerle lemmon D:(?). Así que lo voy a dejar así, feo y todo -3-. **_

_**Pero bueno, perdonen que sea corto, las faltas de ortografía y eso~.**_

_**Ah, y sobre actualizar mis otros fics, bueno, eso luego lo voy a explicar bien~**_

_**Cualquier critica construcctiva puede ir en los reviews~ **_

_**Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
